Challenges: Old and New
by jonoave
Summary: Post PRNS: An old enemy returns, right after the exRangers has settled down to their normal routine. Will they be able to take on their old foe, as well as handle the new ones that crop up? Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place some time after the end of Dino Thunder, which earlier had the team-up between Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. I've tried to stay true to the original story, so that means:

a. Blake haven't really gotten to confessing his feelings to Tori.

b. All the other rangers went about as was mentioned in the last episode of Ninja Storm.

This is my first fanfic, hope you guys like it. Please read and review! Thanks!

Prelude

At Blue Bay Harbour beach…

"Ted, be careful there alright. Don't go too near the water," a woman called out to his son

"Alright mom. Don't worry." Ted was so excited to be at the beach. He began digging some sand to build his sand fortress. When it was done, he began arranging his monster figurines inside the sand fortress. Then he took out his Power Ranger action figures. He only has 3 so far – Red, Yellow and Blue. His mom had refused to buy him the whole set together, as she didn't want to spoil him. She promised to buy him the remaining Ranger figures for his coming birthday though.

He put the Rangers in front of the fortress.

"Come on guys. Let's do it!" Ted said as he waved the Red Ranger toy.

"Right!" He moved the other 2 Rangers up and down. Then he enacted a mock battle, with the Rangers finally "kicking" all the monsters down from the fortress.

"Yeah, we did it!" Ted shouted as he shook all the Rangers up and down vigorously. Just then he spotted an action figure half buried in the sand.

Ted's attention was drawn to a half-buried action figure. He pulled it out to reveal a fierce-looking human wearing larger black coat, a weird mask, with long pony-tail hair.

"Cool!" Ted placed it in the fortress and played out a battle between the new monster and his 3 Power Rangers.

_This is an insul!. The galaxy's most evil and powerful space ninja reduced to being a child's play in a stupid made-up battle with 3 Ranger dolls. Oh the irony_… Lothor thought bitterly as he felt himself being waved back and forth with the other Ranger dolls as Ted continued the fiery "battle".

After Lothor's escape from the Abyss of Evil where he forged a temporary alliance with Mesogog, both of them were engaged in a fierce battle after the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers teamed up to take down their monsters. Both of them seemed equally matched, until Mesogog used some kind of mind warp which distracted him and then turned him into a small plastic figurine. When Mesogog's island fortress was besieged, most probably by the Dino Thunder Rangers, the container which held him was broken and he fell into the sea as the whole island sank. Then he spent like an eternity floating in the sea until he was washed up a few days ago on the beach of Blue Bay Harbour. Now he only needs to find a way to break free of this cursed plastic form, which render him physically helpless though he's still mentally aware of what's going on. What he needs now is a source of energy, something that he can tap into, to break free.

"Ted dear, we're leaving soon. Pack up your toys ok".

"Ok mom." Lothor found himself thrown into a box cramped together with the other action figures.

I need to find a way to break this damned plastic body, before I become Power Ranger toy fodder for the rest of my life.

"Mom, Ted's bothering me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Kids, please keep it down. Mom's a little busy doing some important work now," Ted's mom answered without looking up. As if the rows and rows of figures staring from her computer wasn't headache enough.

Her two kids ran stumbling up to her.

"Mom, Ted took my crayons without telling me!"

"Did not!"

"Did t…"

"That's enough kids. Jen, you're the older sister. Could you please give and take with your brother once in a while?"  
"But mom.."

"Mommy's busy right now. Please go back up to your rooms now."

Both of the kids make faces at each other as they trudged up the stairs to their rooms. Jenny was particularly angry. Just because she's the older sister doesn't mean she's the one who has to give in to every fight every time her brat of a brother did something. Her eyes caught a small toy, mostly black, lying carelessly on the floor.

"Another of Ted's toys. Wait, is this a new one? Not fair! He gets everything!" She stomped her foot angrily. Then, she grinned nastily as a naughty idea came to her. She grabbed the toy, and went down to the kitchen. She threw it into the microwave and set it to high. She sometimes helped her mom in the kitchen, and had watched her mom used the microwave. She pushed some buttons as the microwave began to hum and heat up.

_This heat is killing me, _Lothor thought as he could feel his plastic body begin to melt. Wait, perhaps he could use this energy to break free? Focusing all his concentration, he could feel the energy from the heat building up within him…just a little bit more. Finally, a bolt of energy shot out from the microwave and took form.

"Ah, finally I'm free!" Lothor exclaimed as he stretched his back a little. His attention was drawn to the small girl who was staring at him with her eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

"Don't worry little girl, since you helped Uncle Lothor, Uncle Lothor won't do anything to you. Unless, well, after I took over the world and you're in my way. So for today, you're alright. Run along now." Jenny didn't need to be told twice, and she bolted from the kitchen screaming hysterically.

"Phooh! What's that smell? Smells like something's burning.." Lothor said as he took a few sniffs. Then he noticed the steam coming from his coat.

"Oh wait, that's me. Another good suit ruined. Who says being an evil space ninja is cheap?" Lothor grumbled as he teleported away in a flash of red.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Blue Bay Harbour…

"That will be all for today, class. Reflect on what you've learned today, and don't forget to practice those moves on your own. Class dismissed," Shane said with a wave of his hand. The Air ninja students bowed respectfully before leaving the area.

It's been almost 1 year now since they defeated Lothor, again, after he escaped from the Abyss of Evil and temporarily allied with Mesogog. Temporarily, because after their combined forces were defeated, Lothor had disappeared. Shane had this niggling feeling that Lothor will return sometime. Which was why he'd continue on as a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy, training more ninja recruits to fill the ranks.

But that hasn't manage to keep him away from skateboarding. He had win several trophies already and had been offered some sponsorship deal. But he had to turn them down, he couldn't commit to Skateboarding Pro Tour as it meant neglecting his duties at the academy.

"I swear, you're turning more and more like Sensei with each day,"

Shane turned around, to see Tori leaning against the doorway with a smile. Strong, tough and beautiful, the Head Teacher of the Water ninja students had been one of his closest friends and comrades in battle. "The Reliable One", that's what he and Dustin used to call her. She always shook her head at that, but there's no denying that her intelligence and perseverance had helped the team to come through countless times.

"Uh yeah, I took a crash course a long time ago on How to Be A Ninja Sensei 101. Didn't you?" Shane teased.

"Nah, I figured that one cryptic and wise-sounding Sensei wannabe is more than enough for the whole academy."

"Sensei wannabe? Are you saying I'm…"

"Oh look, Dustin's here. His class must have just ended too," Tori tried to divert Shane's attention, waving to Dustin

"Yo guys, what's up?" Dustin greeted cheerfully, his wavy brown hair tumbling as he came up to them.

"Nothing much. Hey, you guys wanna go grab some pizza after this?" Shane asked.

"No can do, bro. I'm tweaking my bike later at Storm Chargers. Some new parts are coming in today," Dustin answered apologetically. Dustin's passion was motocross, and he spent every opportunity tweaking his bike or practicing at the tracks. He's more into freestyle now, and he too, had gotten several offers but had turned them down.

"Erm, I'm heading over to Storm Chargers too. I'm going surfing tomorrow, and I need to get a new clasp for my surfboard," Tori shrugged, a little apologetic too. An avid surfer, probably having something to do with her affinity with water.

"You going surfing alone tomorrow?" Dustin and Shane asked, together. The one time she went surfing alone, she ended up in a whacked out dimension where Lothor was the good guy while the Rangers were evil.

"Relax guys, I've asked Dil to come surfing with me. Besides, the weather forecast for tomorrow's bright and sunny, there'll be plenty of people at the beach," Tori replied. It's not that she's afraid of surfing alone, but a promise she made a long time ago to Blake…

"Well, then I guess each of us has plans. I'll just come up with something for dinner at home."

"You want a ride back Shane? I could drop you off on the way to Storm Chargers," Tori offered.

"Yeah thanks. That'll be cool," Shane replied.

"Sigh…he's so cute…" One of the ninja students, Lis, sighed dreamily.

"Who?" Kapri and Marah, who were sitting beside her, started looking left and right.

"Over there," Lisa nodded her head slightly to her right.

"I don't see any cute guys," Marah answered, her head still looking left and right.

"There, walking alone looking at the students training. The Sensei's son," Lisa answered, her eyes still fixed on that direction.  
"You mean cousin Cam?" Kapri and Marah asked instantly.

"Shh! Not so loud! What, you don't think he's cute? I mean, he was kinda cute before as just the sensei's son. Kinda quiet, hanging in the shadows I guess. But wow, did you look at him now as a Samurai ? He's just like, so totally cute."

"Er right. Thanks for a totally unnecessary weirded out description of our cousin." Kapri retorted.

"Cam's alright and all, but he's like so totally not my type," Marah replied.

"Yeah, you prefer airheads like yourself," Kapri retorted.

"Dustin's not an airhead!" Marah replied, a little angry and annoyed.

"Yeah, like, whatever." Kapri waved Marah away.

"So who do you like Kapri?" Lis asked.

"Well, I have quite high taste you know. I just don't fall for anyone."

"You're not answering the question. Don't tell me it's Choobo," Marah teased.  
"Uh, eww! Like I could fall for that short ugly dumb creature!"

"Well, we both did at some time remember?"  
"You did!" Lis asked, shocked.

"There you go Marah. Did you have to tell everything to the whole wide world? Next why don't you tell them bout Lothor too?" Kapri scolded her sister.

"Well, now that you mention it, there was this time when we were up in Uncle's ship and …"

"Marah!"

Halfway across the training field, Cam adjusted his glasses as he glanced at his cousins. Both of them seem to be arguing while slapping and pushing each other like small kids, while another student next to them rolled her eyes. Cam smiled and shook her head. Some things never change.

Cam resumed his inspection of the students' training. He's not a teacher, but helped out anyway at the academy. That's what he's always been doing, helping around the academy. He didn't feel comfortable taking up the burden of being a teacher, though technically right now he is doing a lot of a teacher's work. Shane, Dustin, and Tori too, treat him just like a teacher too, even asking for his advice sometimes for minor stuff. So do the students, who gave him full respect and everything, short of calling him 'Master'.

It's good though to see things running just like they used to at the academy before Lothor showed up, but there's no denying that a lot of things had changed too. There are now 3 teachers helping his dad, he's a ninja cum part samurai now, and well, many other little things too. Dustin and Marah has been flirting like crazy since she got into the academy, but somehow both of them have not gotten together yet. It's like Blake and Tori. Both like each other, but somehow neither are brave enough to take the next step. Sigh, he wished he had someone too, though right now no one had really caught his eye. Not that he's very fussy (he hoped) or gay (he definitely hope not!), but, perhaps it's not time yet. Cam adjusted his glasses again, and smiled at his dad who were training some senior students. His dad smiled back, though Cam caught a hint that not everything's alright with his dad.

At the Thunder Ninja Academy…

"The angle of your kick's too high. Try again."

"Yes master." A student nodded before launching another kick.

"Extend your arms further for balance."

"Yes master."

Satisfied, Hunter turned his attention to others. The student breathed a sigh of relief. Truthfully, she's a little nervous of him, Master Bradley rarely smiles and conducts lesson in strict, direct manner. Though inside she admit that he's kinda cute, and well, lots of other female students think so too. He reminded her of the strong, silent and brooding type of guy. But she's too shy and scared to ask him out, even though it's wildly rumoured that he's still single. Besides, it is inappropriate for a student to be romantically involved with a teacher.

Half an hour later, Hunter dismissed the class and retreated to his room. Things had been well, pretty peaceful and uneventful after he settled down at Thunder Academy, except that lil' incident they had with Lothor and Mesogog. Almost everyday he trained the students and helped Sensei Omino in running the academy. He was proud however, that some of the students had progressed well, and a few just graduated recently.

He still kept in touch regularly with Blake, his one and only family after the death of their parents. Though both of them were skilled ninjas and experts in motocross, Hunter chose to take up Sensei Omino's offer to be Head Teacher while Blake pursued motocross which was his dream since like, forever. Suddenly missing his brother, Hunter picked up the phone and dialled.

In Spain…

"Hey bro."

"Yo bro! What's up? I had just finished the most amazing race today. 3 quarters of the lap, and I was behind Sam. I charged a jump and caught up and beat him near the end by just 2 seconds!" Blake could hardly contain his excitement as he relayed the news of his victory to Hunter.

"That's cool bro. Congrats."

"So how're you doing? Anything cool happening at the academy?"

"Nah, same old same old. Remember Lexton, Justine and a bunch of others?"

"That snob Lexton? Yeah, I remember him. He's been at the academy like, quite forever like us till he and the others got captured by Lothor."

"Yeah well, they've just graduated last week, and Lex's been offered to be a teacher too. He just started this week."

"I dunno whether that's a good thing or bad thing. On one hand you got someone to help you out around the academy but then you have to put with that lil' brat."

"I think I'll manage. After all, I took care of you and you turned out pretty alright."

"Hey!" Blake retorted, sounding little hurt.

"Hehe, just messing you with you that's all. I don't get to do that often now you know, with you being halfway across the globe most of the time."

"Yeah. Bout that. I was thinking of staying for a while, maybe at the academy or something after my contract expires next month. I'll renew my contract, but I'll ask for some time off first."

"That'll be cool bro. Can't wait to see you again." Hunter replied, sounding excited.  
"Yeah me too. Hey, I gotta go now, there's this riders' briefing for the race tomorrow. We'll talk more later 'k, bro?'

"Yeah sure. Hey, you still keep in touch with rest of the Wind dudes?" Hunter asked, carefully avoiding Tori's name.

"Yeah, sometimes when I could. Gotta go now. Bye bro."

"Bye."

Blake put down the phone and got ready to leave, but he was smiling happily. He always felt like this whenever Hunter called. Damn, he missed his bro. Both of them had been very close, especially after their parents' death. But then, he missed Tori even more…

He let out a sigh. God, he'd never felt like that bout anyone before. From the very first time he met her, he knew there was something special bout her. God, he really liked her, maybe even loved her, but he could never be sure bout how she felt bout him though the others insisted she felt the same way too. After all, she's so beautiful and amazing, what could she see in him, some pro motocross rider wannabe?

But even if she would say yes, how could they manage their relationship? Being a rider was always his dream, no doubt about it. He couldn't very well ask her to pack her stuff and leave all her friends and family behind. It's too selfish of him. He actually mustered up enough courage to ask her during his brief nationals' race at Reefside about a year ago. He was going to drop by Blue Bay Harbour for a while and ask her. But then Lothor showed up, and with her being brainwashed by Lothor and later all of them busy fighting hordes of Lothor and Mesogog's armies aren't exactly the most romantic moments to pop the question. After that, everyone was caught up in the excitement of their victory and he had that big race the next day, and well, he didn't ask her.

Get over it already, Blake told himself. Most probably by now she'd already hooked up with that surfer buddy of hers, Dil. In all their letters and phone calls, Blake never dared ask her whether she's seeing anyone, fearing her answer. Blake sighed again as he locked his door and walked down the corridor.

Returning home later from Storm Chargers, Tori's mind flashed back to the conversation she had earlier with Shane and Dustin, when both of them asked her whether she'll be surfing alone. A promise she had made to Blake…

Blake Bradley. He's the only one who could lift her high up the clouds with a flash of his wide cheeky smile or send her tumbling down to darkest depths with his absence. And he's not here right now. It's been almost 1 year since they've last seen each other. And it wasn't under the best circumstances too. They still kept in touch with the occasional letter and call, but it always sounded like a conversation between two friends. She needed something more.

She had felt strongly for him from the very first time Dustin introduced them. She was quite sure Blake felt for her too, though she could not tell how strongly it was. When Hunter and Blake disappeared for a month after learning the truth about their adopted parents, she had missed him terribly. When he appeared, or more like scared her half to death, she was ecstatic. Only her pride and sanity kept her from hugging him and kissing him all over.

… "Blake? You scared me half to death. I thought you were one of Lothor's goons."

"Lothor? Since when do they ride dirt bikes?"

"You never know. So where have you been? You don't call, no letter." She was trying to sound angry, but the side of her mouth curled into a smile as she looked away.

"You missed me, don't you?" Blake chipped, flashing that brilliant smile of his.

"No." Tori continued to look away, though there sparkle was a sparkle in her eyes and her smile grew.

"Yeah you do. I could tell." Blake continued, sounding a little cocky and his smile growing wider.

"I don't like you anymore. I'm not speaking to you ever again." Tori answered nonchalantly. _Yeah right. Who're you trying to kid?…_

Tori shook her head as she drove into the compound of her house. She had really hoped something special would happen between her and Blake, like that time he dropped by at Blue Bay Harbour. Ok, so it wasn't exactly a social call, more like to help kick Lothor's butt, but still, he was in town and nothing happened. Perhaps being with Blake will just remain as wishful thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At a secret cave near Blue Bay Harbour…

"Ah, it's good to be home. Well, sort of home away from home anyway, " Lothor proclaimed loudly as he checked out his secret lair, the same one he used when he escaped from the Abyss of Evil.

"Now to do some tidy things up a bit. Kelzaks!" With a flick of his finger, dozens of the foot soldiers appeared, armed with brooms and rag cloths, and begin cleaning the place up.

"Make sure you get my high chair really clean. I'm quite the person for hygiene you know." Lothor directed. The Kelzaks nodded vigorously as they continued cleaning.

"Now, how do I defeat the Power Rangers?" Lothor said aloud as he paced the floor.

"I don't have any generals, nor any monsters. Bah, even my PAM is gone. Should I open the Abyss of Evil again?" Lothor considered for a few seconds.

"Nah, those monsters are no good. The last time the Rangers just threw them back into the hole. No, I need something that doesn't go away easily, something that can keep fighting the Rangers. Something like…" Lothor waved his finger vigorously as he thought hard.

"The Lost Ninjas!" Lothor snapped his fingers.

"Those ninjas are already dead, and they never get tired of fighting. But to control them, I need the Gem of Souls." Lothor began to grin nastily. He could vaguely recall the Rangers using bits of the gem to drill into his space ship once, but where did the rest of the fragments go? He began pacing around the cave, trying to think. He needed someone, or something, that could find the gems, that could sniff out the gems…

"Hmm, if I remember correctly that silly monster Amphibidor has a cousin called Dogidor staying somewhere nearby. Maybe he can sniff out the gems' fragments." With that, Lothor teleported away to look for Dogidor.

"Ow! Ow! Ok, ok I'm coming out." Dogidor yelped in pain as one of Lothor's lasers hit him. He was just enjoying a lazy afternoon nap in his den when someone called out his name. He looked out den hole to see Lothor. Remembering the fate of his cousin, he didn't want to go out. But it looked like he has no choice.

"Good doggie. Now, I've got something for you to do." Lothor smiled nastily.

"Why should I follow you? After all, my cousin did and he got blown into bits by the Power Rangers!"

"You seemed like a smart and reasonable hound. Let me make you a preposition. Either you help me to destroy the Power Rangers or I destroy you right now!" Lothor said, still smiling.

"Ruff choice! Fine, what do you want me to do?" Dogidor replied, all the fur on his body shaking as he waved his paws.

"I want you to find the Gem of Souls. It's been broken to several fragments, and I want you to sniff them out."

"That's easy. I found one near the beach one day, most probably it got washed up by the sea. Then I sniffed about and found 1 more in the sea."

"What? Excellent! Hand them over to me. Now go find the rest!" Lothor commanded.

"But it's afternoon now! There's lots of people at the beach. It'll be hard to find them with all these people around. And what if the Power Rangers find me?"

"Scary cat, I mean, dog. Don't worry, my Kelzaks will keep them busy if they come. Just go find the fragments!" Lothor ordered.

"Ok! Ruff!" With that, Dogidor teleported away.

At the Wind Ninja Academy…

"Hey dad, what's on your mind?" Cam greeted his dad as he walked up to him. His dad, Sensei Watanabe seemed intent on supervising the senior students training, but Cam could tell there was something else bothering him.

"I've been having an uneasy feeling the whole day. I could sense darkness looming," the Sensei answered gravely.

"Lothor's back?" Cam asked, guessing quickly that anything dark and evil most probably had to do with Lothor.

"I'm not certain yet. But that is a possibility." Sensei nodded.

Just then, Cam's communicator started beeping. Although retired as a Ranger, Cam still wore his communicator around, which was linked up to Ninja Ops. Ninja Ops was no longer used, but its surveillance system was still kept running 24 hours to detect any disturbances. It's been such a long time since then, that Cam actually jumped in surprise at the first sound of the beep.

"What is it, son?"

"The surveillance at Ninja Ops picked up something. I think I better go check it out."

"Very well, son. I will accompany you."

At Ninja Ops, Cam activated the monitors to reveal a furry dog-like monster at the beach, sniffing at the water. While a band of Kelzaks seems to be causing a chaos and terrifying everyone at the beach.

"Great. Well, it's confirmed then. Lothor's back." Cam said as he began typing and navigating to get more details on the situation.

"Unfortunate, but true. Inform Shane, Dustin and Tori and ask them to go to the beach immediately," Sensei responded.

Suddenly, Cam caught sight of Tori on one of the monitors. Apparently she had gone surfing at the beach that day. She was helping to direct the public to safety while keeping few of the Kelzaks at bay.

"Tori's already at the beach. I'll get Shane and Dustin there pronto. Meanwhile, I'll contact Hunter and Blake, in case they're needed." Cam replied grimly.

"Hey you! Big, ugly and furry! Back off before we hurt you!" Shane shouted at the monster as he and Dustin streaked to the beach. Tori ran up to them and join them, while pulling off her beach attire to reveal her ninja uniform.

"Uh oh, trouble! Kelzaks, get them!" Dogidor barked. Immediately the Kelzaks surrounded and attacked them. With a few deft moves, the Kelzaks were brought to the ground. They ran up to Dogidor, ready in their fighting stances.

"How bout some doggy treats?" Dogidor threw dozens of chew bones, which exploded all around them.

"Uh…That's brutal. How do we take down this monster without our Ranger powers?" Dustin asked, cluthing his chest in pain.

"I dunno. But we have to somehow." Shane replied grimly.

"It's been fun playing Rangers, but we'll have to continue this another time. This dog's got something to fetch." With that, Dogidor teleported away.

"Dude, what the hell was that about? I mean, I'm glad the monster's gone, but I have a bad feeling things are going to get a lot worse," Dustin asked, scratching his head.

"No doubt. And if it's Lothor, he definitely has something nasty up his sleeve," Shane answered.

"Well, there's nothing we could do right now," Tori added.

"Let's head back to Ninja Ops and discuss it with Sensei and Cam."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Cam, so could you clue us in on what just happened?" Shane asked the moment he stepped into Ninja Ops. Dustin and Tori both grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I'm not too sure myself, but obviously Lothor's behind it with the Kelzaks appearance. From what I could see on the monitors, the monster was looking for something. And the fact that it disappeared like that would seem that it had found what it was looking for," Cam explained.

"Ok. So how do we defeat this monster without our Ranger powers?" Tori asked.

Cam looked at his dad, who nodded. He went inside and came out carrying a medium-sized octagonal box.

"Wait, is that our morphers? But dude, aren't they like out of juice?" Dustin asked, his face showing confusion.

"Technically, yes. The morphers no longer self-recharge as they use to do, but I've been recharging them manually all this while. Similar to what I did when Madtropolis drained your morphers. It's very slow, and I think it'll be many years when, or if, I could recharge them to their full power."

"So how much power do they have now?" Shane asked cautiously.

"One or two morphs. Maybe three tops. But that depends on how long the battle is. Which is why I was hoping that we didn't need to use the morphers just now."

"I have a feeling that whatever Lothor's planning, we would need all the power we could have," Sensei added.

"What about the Thunder morphers? I don't think they have all this equipment to recharge their morphers at the Thunder academy," Tori suddenly spoke up.

Cam smiled. "I've made a small recharger for their morphers and handed it to Sensei Omino before this."

"Great. So what do we do now?"

"All we could do now is to stay alert if Lothor tries anything." Sensei answered. All of them nodded.

At the Thunder Academy…

"Sensei, there is something urgent I need to discuss with you." Hunter spoke as he entered Sensei Omino's chamber.

"Yes, Hunter?"

"Cam just contacted me. Lothor's back. I think we'll be needing our morphers again."

"Ah, I see. I have been sensing something dire is about to happen for the past few days. Very well Hunter, I will retrieve them from the Academy's vault. What about Blake?"

"Cam said he has contacted Blake already. Blake will be taking the next flight out and will be arriving tonight," Hunter answered.

"Good. Both of you come to my chambers tomorrow morning, and I will pass the morphers to you then."

"Ahem." Both Sensei and Hunter turned their heads questioningly to the door, at the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Come in." Sensei Omino commanded. The doors slid open, and Lexton bowed slightly before entering. Recently graduated, he had just started his duties as a teacher a week ago.

"Greetings Sensei, Master Bradley. Pardon me for intruding, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation."

Hunter snorted slightly. He was pretty sure Lexton wasn't making much effort in trying not to.

"What is it, Lexton?" Sensei asked.

"Well, the Thunder morphers our academy's most prized possession. And certainly only the most deserving ones should be given the privilege to wield them," Lexton spoke slowly.

"Indeed. Our prophecy was not written in scroll as does the Wind academy, but it is quite clear as it was passed down to me. 'Bound not by blood, but fate". Hunter and Blake had proven themselves to be the chosen ones and they have fulfilled their roles admirably." Sensei replied, his eyes narrowing. Hunter too, was getting suspicious – Lexton's up to something.

"Of course. But well, the urgent threat has passed. And now a new threat has emerged. In the meantime, our academy has also progressed. Perhaps it's time… for others to take on the mantle." Lexton replied, speaking cautiously.

"Perhaps, but the prophecy has proven correct in the past. I see no need to doubt the accuracy of the prophecy this time."

"Sensei, you've always teach us that our destiny is what we make of it, and prophecies can only tell us so much. A ninja's skills need to be sharp, and we train hard everyday to maintain it. Master Bradley has been Head Teacher here for more than a year now and his skills are commendable. But his brother left the academy a year ago and we do not know the state of his skills now."

"You are referring to Master Blake Bradley?" Sensei Omino asked, though he knew perfectly well.

"Mister Blake Bradley, Sensei. Pardon me, Sensei, but he merely graduated and he had never been a teacher at the academy. His interest in …motocross has drawn his attention from the academy." Lexton spoke slowly and carefully.

Hunter couldn't stand it anymore. "Are you bagging on my bro?" Hunter asked angrily.

"With all due respect, Master Bradley, just because he is your brother does not mean he deserve the respect accorded to the teachers of the academy."

"It doesn't matter whether Blake's a teacher or not. Blake's a good ninja and you know it!" Hunter replied angrily.

"Yes, in the past. But we're not certain about his condition now. It is not impossible that there may be others who can prove themselves more worthy of the Thunder morphers," Lexton continued.

"Why you…" Hunter's tempers were flaring. Sensei Omino raised a hand at Hunter, and he bit his lip angrily.

"Very well. Lexton do have a point. I will conduct a trial then. Those who passed the trial accordingly will be given the Thunder morphers. Hunter, Blake and Lexton or perhaps anyone else who wants to participate, shall gather at the woods outside the academy at 9.00 a.m. tomorrow. " Sensei Omino instructed in a tone of finality.

"Thank you, Sensei." Lexton grinned, and bowed before excusing himself

Hunter nodded but he remained in the room. After Lexton left, he turned and asked, "Sensei, do you… doubt Blake's abilities?"

Sensei Omino smiled warmly. "Of course not Hunter. I've never had any doubt in both of you. All those years where I trained and watched over you two, you have always made me proud. It's not important that Blake is not at the academy, for I'm confident he continues to train on his own. Each ninja must seek his own path in the world, and for Blake it's not here."

"Then why do you propose the trial?"

"Sometimes Hunter, a single strike is better than a hundred dodges. Even if not Lexton, there will be others who think themselves superior. I have full confidence in you and Blake, and the trial will reaffirm both of your abilities to the others."

Hunter nodded.

At Lothor's secret lair.

"Well, did you find them?" Lothor asked impatiently.

"It's like finding a bone in the junkyard. I found 1 more piece." Dogidor handed over the fragment.

"That's only 3 pieces. It's still less than half of the whole gem! Continue searching!" Lothor commanded.

"Grr… Alright, alright!" With that, Dogidor teleported away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Thunder Ninja Academy…

"What, you nuts? No way I'm going against Hunter and Blake! Na-uh." Justine refused when Lexton asked her to join him for the trial tomorrow. Justine was one of the few who graduated recently, but she chose to take some time off before deciding on her next step.

"Come on Justine. You wouldn't want me to go up against them alone, do you?" Lexton pleaded.

"Well… no. But what's the deal with the trial anyway? Why are you competing with them for the Thunder morphers? I mean, its always been theirs." Justine shrugged.

"It was just a lucky break. Look, will you help me or not?"

"I dunno. I mean, Hunter's kinda cute. And Blake's really easy on the eyes too…" Justine ended with a sigh, with Lexton rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Wish me luck them. I'll need plenty of it." Lexton turned around to leave, but Justine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait…Alright… I'll join you tomorrow morning for the trial."

At the Wind Ninja Academy…

"What!"

"No way man!"

"That's way ridiculous!"

"Calm down everyone. This is a little surprising, but hardly a cause of concern." Sensei tried to calm everyone in Ninja Ops after Cam relayed the news of the Bradleys' trial.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, guys, but that's what Hunter said. Seems like there's someone in Thunder academy who thinks they should have a go at the morphers," Cam explained.

"Let me know who that jerk is, and I'll pound him to the ground man!" Dustin said angrily.

"Yeah, and I better not hear anyone from our academy doing the same!" Shane continued, a fist in his palm.

"Shane, Dustin; that is not becoming of you. The morphers are not a right, and only those who're deserving should use them. Have you forgotten the day when you received the morphers? You were unconvinced of your skills, but you tried your best and in the end shown that the prophecy was correct. That was also why I did not reveal the Scroll of Phrophecy earlier, lest you become arrogant with the morphers."

"Yes Sensei. We're sorry." Shane and Dustin said meekly.

"I know what you're trying to say Sensei, but it still feels wrong somehow for Hunter and Blake to have to compete for the Thunder Morphers when they've used them to fight so hard against Lothor. I can't think of anyone else who should have them," Tori chipped in, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Agreed, Tori. But in this case it is not our place to offer any interference," Sensei replied.

"Sensei, could we go over to Thunder Academy and watch their trial? I'd like to see Blake and Hunter wipe the floor with them!"

"Of course Shane."

At the Thunder Academy…

Hunter looked out of the window, his mind on wandering. It had been a long day, training the students before he got the bad news from Cam. He's all for meeting up with the other rangers, though this time it wasn't really a social call. And that bastard Lexton had the gall to try to claim the Thunder Morphers for himself. Who does he think he is? Just because he's a teacher doesn't make him entitled to the morphers. He still remembered how Sensei Omino trained them harder than the rest of the students when they were young, though he never told them why at that time. Well, they did use the morphers to go against the Wind Rangers for a while, but after that they've put their lives on the line for the planet more times than anyone could count. And well, it's Lothor again… and both him and Blake know him better than anyone else.

He suddenly caught a streak of dark blue across the courtyard, and his face lighted up. He quickly reached for the door, even as the blue streak halted to reveal Blake with his luggage, grinning broadly as usual.

"Yo bro!"

"Blake!" Hunter grabbed Blake in a huge bear hug.

"Man, I can't believe how long it's been!" Hunter gushed, hardly able to contain his happiness of seeing his brother again.

"Yeah. me too. You could ease up a bit before you end up crushing me."

"Hehe, right." Hunter released his hug before putting an arm around his brother.

"So how are you? Was your plane alright? Hey, how come you streaked here?"

"I'm fine. The flight was cool. I couldn't really bring my bike on the plane, so I left it in the Factory Blue lot. And I can't exactly get a cab and tell them, 'Secret Thunder Ninja Academy please.' Man, you do not want to streak while carrying your luggage. Both my arms hurt like hell now."

Hunter's face immediately changed to concern as he took Blake's hands. "Are your sure you're all right? We could go the medic room right now and get it examined."

"Hey, you don't have to go all big-bro mode on me. I'm fine; it's just a little sore. But still strong enough to give Lothor a knuckle sandwich anytime. So, you've asked Sensei Omino for our morphers yet?"

"Yeah Blake, about that..."

Hunter explained the whole situation to Blake.

"…so there's this trial tomorrow. Sensei Omino asked us to gather outside the Thunder Woods at 9 am tomorrow."

"Damn it! I was right about that bratty Lexton. A super-brat no least. Maybe he's an evil space ninja in disguise. You know, one of Lothor's monster to steal our morphers."

"Nah. He may be a brat, but I'm quite sure he's human. Sensei Omino would've found him out if he's been a monster in disguise all this while."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Hey bro, I know you're tired and all after your flight, but if it's alright with you maybe we could do some training later. Nothing heavy, just maybe a couple of moves and a little sparring."

"Right…sure bro. Let me unpack some of my stuff first. Erm, where am I crashing tonight?"

"You can crash in my room. There's more than enough space for two. Head Teacher perks." Hunter smirked before continuing, "I'll pull out an extra bed from the store later. Hey, I'm going down to training room to warm up a bit first. Take your time and come down when you're ready ok."

"Ok. See you later bro."

Blake slowly unpacked some of his staff, his mind deep in thoughts. There's something about the trial that's bugging him. He turned as he heard a soft knock on the door before it slid open.

"Hey Hunter, what time is Blake...Blake!" Leanne was stunned momentarily before rushing forward to give Blake a hug.

"Hey Leanne. It's good to see you too."

"I was just about to ask Hunter what time you're arriving. Wow...So how's everything? How's Factory Blue working out?"

"Fine. Everything's cool. I'm following Factory for race tours all over the globe. I've picked up quite a lot new stuff on riding, and well it's just me living out my dreams."

"That's nice Blake. I wish I could come watch you race sometime, but there's always stuff to do at the school."

"Sure, don't worry about it." Blake replied as he unpacked his ninja outfit out of his bag. He put it down, but he continued to stare at it silently for a few moments.

"Blake? What's wrong?

"Nothing Leanne, it's just … nah, it's nothing."

"Come on Blake. You can tell me anything, Or would you rather talk it over with your bro? Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He went to the training room to practise a bit. I'm supposed to meet him later."

"Oh right. The trial tomorrow. And you're…not really eager to see him..?" Leanne asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No, of course not. But it's just… I don't know…"

"Why don't we go outside and talk? Come on…"

Both of them were walking out the door to the courtyard when two students bumped into them.

"Oh sorry… Leanne and…oh my…" Both of them seemed startled when they saw Blake standing next to Leanne.

"Greetings… uh… Master Bradley. We're really sorry… to bump into you. Uh, not that I mean we're trying to avoid seeing you or … I mean…," both of them stammered.

"It's alright. Don't worry bout it," Blake shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah. No problem, Jen. Er... Cindy, are you alright?" Leanne asked as she noticed her turning red and looking down.

"Hello Blake." A cold voice sounded behind Blake. He turned around, to face Lexton.

"Oh. Hi Lexton." Blake greeted neutrally. Leanne followed suit.

"That would be Master Falls for you. But as one of you is a senior student and another is a… former student of the academy, I'll let it pass. But Jenny and Cindy, as junior students you would do well to learn to give respect accordingly. It would be… distasteful if all ex-students can run around the academy acting as teachers."

Blake's felt a surge of anger, but he didn't say anything. Leanne though, didn't let it pass.

"Blake graduated with the highest distinctions along with Hunter. And he helped to defeat Lothor and rescued all of you from Lothor's ship. You don't have to pull the formality card on him."

Lexton's face hardened. "Just because you and Sensei… have a special relationship doesn't mean you can show disrespect to the teachers," Lexton said darkly as he turned around and disappeared off the corridor. Blake put a hand across Leanne to hold her back, as her face flashed with anger.

"Uh, we better go now," a meek voice sounded. Blake and Leanne turned around, suddenly realising Jenny and Cindy still standing timidly behind them. Both of them shuffled quickly into a separate corridor.

Blake and Leanne walked silently along the courtyard. A few moments later, Leanne burst out, "Who does he think he is?"

"It's no big deal." Blake shrugged.

"I mean, he's just a teacher! And he called you an ex-student! Sounds like you dropped out or something!"

"It's ok Leanne. It's not important."

"It is important! I mean, you and Hunter saved the world from Lothor, not to mention his life as well."

"Leanne…" Blake started, but he didn't continue. It was then Leanne remembered why she asked him out.

"I'm sorry Blake. So… what's on your mind? It has something to do with Lexton isn't it?

Blake took a deep breath and sighed. "When Hunter first told me about the trial, I was mad at Lexton for suggesting that he should get the morpher. But after thinking about it, I just…felt that he might not be entirely wrong."

"So you're saying that he should get the morpher?"

"That's not what I mean. But you know, things are different now. Maybe it's time for someone else. Lexton might not be Mr. Personality, but he's a not a bad ninja. Who's to say who gets a morpher anyway?"

"Sensei did. And both you and Hunter proved him right."

"Yeah but…" Blake let out another sigh. "You know, I've sometimes wonder about Sensei's decision to give us the morphers. I mean, why us? Yeah he did train us extra hard and we did quite well. And us being adopted fits the prophecy too, though he didn't reveal it until after we defeated Lothor. But, it could easily have been any other ninja too. A more skilful ninja who had been given a morpher might even defeat Lothor earlier."

"No," Leanne answered without hesitation. Blake glanced at her, puzzled by her confident response.

"It had always been you and Hunter, even from the beginning. It's not just something as easy as you and Hunter being adopted. Sensei saw something special in both of you and prepared you for it." Leanne said, her voice full of confidence.

"How do you really know that? We're just ninjas like you and everyone else."

"No, you're not." Leanne let out deep breath. "You of all people should know that. Being a Power Ranger is not just about having a morpher and getting all those special powers and Zords."

"It's who you are that makes a Ranger. Like last year when Lothor returned. You were no longer a ranger, but that didn't stop you from going into the Abyss with the rest to get your powers back and stop Lothor." Blake squirmed a little at the mention of this, as he was the one who protested loudly against Cam's idea at first.

"Look Blake. The other students always ask me to tell them bout the rangers. You know how Hunter is; they're scared to death of him." Blake smiled as Leanne continued,"So I'm the only one they turn to. I don't know everything, but I just tell them what I know."

"The things you did, the kind of dangers you faced. And to stand up to Lothor time after time when all seems lost. It takes more than just ninja skills to do that. And it's not just Lothor's monsters you have to deal with. From alternate dimensions to love spells to illusions, it's a miracle you guys pulled through. I don't think I could." Leanne shuddered at the last part. Blake listened silently.

"All the students really admire and respect you for doing what you did. For all your courage and sacrifices. I know I do. They only respect Lexton for formality's sake. It doesn't matter if you're not a teacher, they look up to you as much as they do Hunter and Sensei. Take a look at Jen and Cindy just now." Leanne continued, starting straight at Blake. He gotta admit, there was some truth in her words.

"You might not be the best ninja in the world, but I wouldn't trust anyone else to become the Navy Thunder Ranger," Leanne ended with a smile.

Blake couldn't help but smiled back. Leanne had definitely gotten wiser, and every word she spoke rang true. Tomorrow's trial is not just a contest, he had to make sure that he get his morpher. Lexton might be a good ninja, but he doesn't have what it takes to be ranger. Besides, he doubts the others, especially Hunter, would want Lexton in the team.

"Ok, ok. You can wipe that goofy smile off your face now, " Leanne said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I thought you said you respected me!" Blake replied, feigning hurt.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I can't make fun of you," she laughed as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Come on. We don't wanna keep Hunter waiting all night, do we?"

"We?" Blake asked, surprised.

"What, afraid I'll wipe the floor with you? Come on," Leanne jerked her head as she started walking back to the academy

Blake ran behind her, feeling glad he had this talk with Leanne.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating in a long time; I've been busy and things just got in the way. I've just manage to catch Double-edged Blake recently, and so apologies for the previous chapter where I assumed Leanne was a senior student. And oh, to clarify - all teachers are called Masters, where the head of the academy/grandmaster is called Sensei. This will be the naming system for this and future fics hint, hint. ; )

JuseaPeterson – Thanks for you kind reviews. I'm glad you really like this fic. You'll just have to keep reading to see how it all turns out in the end!

footychick, hieiko, lovelinelivelong – Thanks!

TorinBlake4ever – Thanks. And oh, this chapter is on the Trial!

And to everyone else, thanks for your reviews and support!

Next morning, a sizeable crowd of excited Thunder ninjas had gathered near the Thunder Woods before 9 am. How they found out so quickly though, can only be explained by the efficiency of teenage gossiping, which seemed to function equally well in ninja school. Most of them were eager to meet Blake, especially the newer students who had so far only heard of the Master Hunter's younger brother. When Hunter and Blake arrived, there were more than a few excited gasps and finger-pointing, with others craning to get a better look. Blake glanced around the crowd, smiling slightly. A few of the female students blushed slightly; and Hunter stifled an eye-rolling - his bro was always the more charming one of the two. Suddenly Blake's smiled grew wider as his eyes caught something, and Hunter turned to look. He saw Shane, Dustin, Tori and yes, even Cam, standing in the middle of the crowd, waving at them. Both Hunter and Blake waved back, feeling somewhat glad by the presence of their former comrades.

Sensei Omino arrived a few minutes later, and Lexton was there too, with… Justine? Hunter's eyebrows quirked slightly. The siblings exchanged glances.

"Looks like Lex decided to get a tag partner," Blake remarked casually.

Sensei Omino lifted his staff, and a silence descended on the crowd. Hunter and Blake rapped their knuckles together as they usually do, before stepping up in front. Lexton and Justine also stood up.

"Since the entire school is here today, I see no point in conducting the morning classes," This drew a few quite snickers from the crowd, as he continued. "The trial is simple - I have placed the Thunder morphers in the deep clearing of the Thunder Woods. The objective is to be the first to retrieve the morphers and return. Caution though – there are obstacles along the path. Are you all ready?" Sensei Omino looked down intently at the 4 ninjas standing in front of him. All four of them nodded, their face set in determination.

"Very well, let the trial commence." And with that, all four of them scampered to the path familiar to them. Junior students usually trained at the edge of the woods, while some of the senior students occasionally ventured in slightly for the advanced classes, or for self-training. But they never ventured in alone.

Two streaks of crimson and navy darted and bounced along the path with ease, both of them avoiding the thicker undergrowth. From the corner of their eyes, they could see Lexton and Justine to their left, streaking in blur flashes of black. Finally, all four of them came to a halt when the trees beginning to get denser, and twisted gnarled roots threatened at every corner to snare and trip the unwary.

Both sides give each other a cursory glance before making their way, pushing aside some low branches. They've already crossed the "safe zone", and now they're venturing into deeper territory - where the senior students always dared each other to see who had the guts to go. Of course, Sensei Omino strongly forbade the senior students against it; but it never stopped the Bradley brothers from trying. Blake smiled as he recalled the time when he and Hunter once almost got lost when they took a wrong path. Luckily they managed to find their way out, though they were quite terrified during the entire time. The shadows among the thick canopy shifted eerily, and there were many eerie sounds which they could not be entirely sure weren't just the wind.

Blake snapped out his thoughts as he was stopped abruptly by Hunter who held out his arm in front of him. Blake narrowed his eyes and glanced at his brother, who seemed to be listening intently at their surroundings. A few feet away from them, Lex and Justine was also slowing down; either because they too sensed something wrong or were just mimicking the brothers.

All four of them ducked and rolled; reflexes built upon years of skill and training, before they even knew what was happening. They were greeted with the sight of several brownish humanoid figures leering in front of them, with more of them somersaulting down from the trees. The strange figures were devoid of any facial features; and their brownish skin was exactly like tree barks. The four ninjas stepped back slowly, with their backs facing each other as their opponents circled them.

"Any idea what these creatures are?" Justine asked, while eyeing them closely and her fists clenched in an attack position.

"I'm guessing they're the guardian spirits of the woods or something. And they don't seem to be in a talkative mood," Blake replied

"What, you guys scared of them? I can take them down, no sweat," Lexton added arrogantly, to which Hunter snorted slightly. In the next moment, the brown "freaks" charged at them and they immediately ducked and delivered blows, felling the first wave of their attackers.

Blake and Hunter stood back-to-back, each skilfully dodging and delivering attacks; while always keeping an eye for stray attacks towards the other from behind. Lexton and Justine on the other hand, prefer a more solo approach. Both of them fought well, but occasionally got thrown down or hit several times, before they saw what Blake and Hunter was doing and copied them. A few minutes later, all four of them stood triumphant over their attackers, who promptly vanished in puffs of brown. They relaxed their stances, relieved that danger is over.

"Well, I'm not sticking around to be a loser," Lexton shouted before streaking, with Justine, Blake & Hunter quickly following suit. They encountered a few more of the brown attackers, but it was just the occasional few.

The dark arching trees began to thin now, and finally they arrived at a clearing. Almost a clearing, anyway; there were still a few trees that dotted the area. More importantly however, was a pedestal in the middle, and even from the distance they could see the red and blue sparkle cast by the sunlight.

They dashed towards the pedestal, when all of a sudden they were knocked hard by another object streaking perpendicular to them. They went flying awkwardly, but quickly rolled back onto their feet to meet their new foe. A large dark brown monster was lumbering ahead, its entire body seemingly made up of bark, and its limbs covered with leaves.

"Me Thunderwood guardian. You ain't no getting shiny stuff." The monster spoke while pointing to itself.

"Bad grammar much?" Blake quipped.

"Well, at least it makes sense compared to Bopp-A-Roo," Hunter shrugged in response.

"Shoots!" The monster shouted and laughed as he fired a blast of sharp leaves from his arms towards the ninjas. They rolled and ducked, managing to avoid the worst as the leaves exploded around them.

"I'm not letting some doofus stop me," Lexton said determinedly before somersaulting ahead.

"Wait!" The brothers called out simultaneously. If there's one thing they learned from all their battles with Lothor's monsters, leaping ahead in front of a monster is NOT the smartest thing to do.

True enough, as the monster swiped its right arm across Lexton, and the razor-sharp leaves cut through Lexton's uniform. He tumbled down ungracefully, clutching his right in pain as dots of red began to surface.

"Lex!" Justine yelled as she ran towards him, rolled and narrowly avoided a second swipe from the monster. Hunter and Blake looked at each other and nodded, they have to distract the monster to give Lex and Justine some time.

"Yo ugly and leafy!" Hunter shouted as he and Blake launched their attack. They exchange a few blows which were easily dodged by the monster, and they in turn were careful to avoid any hits; without their ranger suits they could be severely injured.

"Oh no, you don't!" The monster cried suddenly as he noticed Justine approaching Lexton. He stamped his feet on the ground and shouted "Quicksand!" A pool of brownish mud materialized between them, and Justine managed to push Lex aside before leaping to safety.

In the moment of distraction, Blake caught the monster's left arm and swung it around, pinning it to its back. While Hunter quickly swiped the monster's leg from below it and the monster fell down flat. But the monster had another trick up its sleeves – two thick vines sprouted unnoticed from behind and wrapped around the two. They struggled briefly as they were lifted into the air and tossed a short distance away.

"Ow!" Both the brothers grunted as they landed on top of another in an undignified manner.

"Quake!" The monster shouted and jumped up and down a few times. The earth trembled, before several cracks appeared on the ground. Blake and Hunter quickly rolled to safety. On the other hand, Justine was channelling her ninja powers onto Lex to mend his wounds, and was caught off-guard as she lost balance and fell into one of the cracks.

"Justine!" Blake and Hunter shouted, as both of them dashed towards her. She was hanging, barely, on a small jutted handhold in the crack. Hunter reached out to pull her up, as Blake flipped and launched a kick towards the monster to distract it. It didn't go too well though, as Blake's attacks barely affected the monster's thick skin, and Blake was hard-pressed avoiding the oncoming blows.

"Uh Lex, a little help here?!" Blake cried out.

Lex looked around him – Hunter struggling to pull up Justine, while the monster was busy with Blake. Behind it, the morphers sparkled temptingly. A thought came to him – with an expert leap he could just grab the morphers. It wouldn't be too hard; the cuts he had weren't so bad as to hinder him much.

Grinning, he ran towards Blake, ("About time," Blake gasped, even as he blocked a left hook by the monster, and was pushed back several steps) and leaped over them and grabbed a morpher as he landed. Both of them actually paused a few seconds as they stared at Lex with their mouths open.

"Adios, losers." Lex grinned cheekily before leaping off and streaked away. The monster bellowed and launched a flurry of sharp leaves, but it was too late. Frustrated, it turned around and punched at Blake, who didn't quite manage to duck in time, and flew back as he landed near Hunter who had just gotten Justine out.

"You ok bro?" Hunter asked as he reached out his hand to Blake, who gingerly pulled himself up.

"Where's Lex?" Justine asked.

"He took a morpher and bailed," Blake answered bitterly.

"He what?! That jerk!" Hunter pounded his fist angrily. It was then Blake realised Justine was still lying on the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My leg hit the ground pretty hard when I fell in before I managed to grab hold. I… think my ankle's broken."

"Oh man."

"Hate to break the therapy session bro, but I think we got bigger problems," Hunter said, backing warily. Blake and Justine glanced to their side; the monster was charging at them. Blake and Hunter looked at each other; there was no way they could destroy it; and the chances are slim indeed for one of them to hold it off long enough while the other help Justine to get away. Plus there is the question of retrieving the morpher on the pedestal.

Hunter's eyes darted to one of the cracks on the ground, and an idea came to him. Blake caught his brother's eyes, and he smiled in comprehension. Without hesitation he leaped ahead and landed a few quick blows on the monster. It retreated a few steps from the barrage of attacks, but recovered and started retaliating. Blake broke off though, leaping back and landed with one knee down…

…and his hands put together; whereby Hunter leapt from behind and Blake gave him a boost forward. Hunter turned in the air, his legs positioned to give a powerful sidekick. The monster grunted and stumbled back carelessly, and let out a surprise yelp as it slipped into the crack.

"Yeah!" Blake and Hunter exchanged hi-fis. They didn't want to stick around though to find out how long the monster will take to get out; Hunter helped Justine up and Blake dashed to the pedestal. Only the Crimson Thunder morpher was there. Blake bit back his disappointment as he grabbed it and handed it to Hunter.

"It's ok bro, I'll help Justine out of the woods. You go ahead, you may still be able to cut Lex off," Hunter suggested.

"No way bro. I'm not gonna leave you here with Justine. What if you guys get attacked by the brown creature freaks? You'll have to fight them off, while protecting Justine too. She's deadwood, and won't stand a chance against them. Uh, no offense Justine. "

"None taken." An obvious lie, as she rolled her eyes.

"But…"

"No buts, bro. I'm sticking with you all the way out of here." Blake answered in tone of finality. Hunter was slightly taken aback, but he kept quiet. As it turned out, he was secretly glad though with Blake's decision. They did get attacked several times by the guardian spirits; Blake held off most of them, and Hunter took care of the few that got too near him and Justine. Deep down he knew there was no way he could have fend them off with just one hand and Justine clinging on the other.

The trio manage to make their way out about an hour later, their journey much slower as they couldn't streak. As they exited the woods, the thunder ninja students cheered. Then gasps ensued as they noticed Justine limping and being supported by Hunter. From a distance, Blake could see Lex standing near Sensei Omino, morpher in hand and grinning like a Cheshire cat. His knuckles tightened as they walked on.

As they approached Sensei Omino, he signalled two students who rushed forward to help Justine, and Hunter released her gently. Both of them helped her up the stage, followed by Blake and Hunter. A huge silence descended on the crowd.

"The objective of this trial was to brave the Thunder Woods and retrieve the morphers. Obviously it was no easy task and I applaud the efforts and skills displayed by each of you. And now I shall declare the results." Sensei Omino spoke, while looking at each of them.

"The Crimson Thunder morpher, as in Hunter's possession," Sensei Omino nodded to Hunter before continuing, "will stay with him. He had proven himself once again in this trial." The crowd cheered and clapped, and Hunter smiled a little as Blake put a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"As for the Navy Thunder morpher," Sensei Omino looked at Lexton for a moment before he continued, "it will not go to Lexton." Lex's jaw dropped, his face clearly shocked. Murmurs of confusion and surprise could be heard from the crowd.

"But I got the morpher first, fair and square. Just like you asked!" Lex protested.

"Indeed. However the trial itself was not merely a test of skills, it is also a measure of your actions and choices. I've been keeping an eye throughout your trek in the woods."

"I don't understand… I got the morpher…"

"And to do that, you choose to abandon your fellow ninjas. Have you not learned that power is not an end to itself, but a means to protect others? True power comes from using and controlling your skills wisely, and not succumb to greed and temptations. In your great desire for power, you have chosen to power over life." Sensei Omino spoke, while shaking his head sadly.

"The morpher itself is a symbol that embodies the very values of a ninja – a tool to protect the innocent. Yet you choose to ignore the plight of others to obtain it. By sacrificing those values, you have shown that you have yet to fully the whole concept of ninja training. Perhaps you should take some time off your teaching duties to contemplate." He took the morpher from Lexton's hand, as Lex just stood there gaping.

Lexton was fully shocked. He couldn't understand what was happening. He got the morpher and returned first; he was supposed to be the new Navy Thunder Ranger. And now, not only Sensei Omino had denied him his morpher, but his position as a teacher is being reconsidered….

"As for Blake, he has demonstrated not only courage, but willingness to sacrifice. He chose to remain to help protect others, when he could have gone ahead to attempt another chance for the morpher. In that, he has strongly upheld the way of the ninja. With that, I hereby declare Blake Bradley as an honorary teacher of the academy."

"Way to go bro!" Hunter cheered as he slapped Blake on his back, while Blake stood there grinning sheepishly. The crowd cheered and clapped, and he could see Dustin putting his fingers to his mouth and whistling wildly.

Sensei Omino raised his hand the crowd silenced, as he continued. "However, there is the matter of the Navy Thunder morpher. As both you and Justine returned at the same time, both of you have an equal claim to it. Perhaps another trial…"

"Pardon me Sensei, if I may," Justine spoke up suddenly. All eyes turned to her and she shifted a little uncomfortably as she spoke. "I fully believe the morpher belongs to Blake. He is an excellent ninja, and I've seen how he and Hunter have this incredible bond. There is just something on how they understand each other so well and the way they work together is simply amazing. I humbly decline any further claims for the morpher."

"Very well then. As was before, Hunter and Blake will resume their roles as Thunder Rangers." Sensei Omino declared, handing the morpher to Blake. As he bent closer to them, he said softly, "Congratulations, boys. I'm very proud of you both."

The crowd went wild again, and Blake was suddenly spun around and caught in huge bear hug by Hunter. Both of them could see their Shane and the rest pumping their fist in the air, before they too came down.

"That's awesome man!" Shane shouted as he clasped Hunter and Blake's shoulder.

"How stoked is this?!"

"I've never doubted both of you."

"Well done guys," Cam added. All 6 of them exchanged hi-fis and hugs.

"Now the whole team is back." Shane said, beaming. Standing nearby, Sensei Omino smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the kind reviews, everyone. Well, I found some time so here's an update! The next one might take a while though, since my new semester is starting next week._

At Lothor's new secret lair…

"Interesting, very interesting indeed…" Lothor said, observing the viewing globe he conjured up.

"What? What's so interesting?" Dogidor asked, returning from his search for the fragments of the Gem of Souls.

"It seems I've found someone who might fill my evil ninja general vacancy. But never mind, have you found any more of the gem fragments?" Lothor demanded.

"Yeah. I sniffed out one quite far out on Blue Bay. But it's stuck between some really deep corals I can't hold my breath long enough to get it out."

"What?! Don't you monster types have some destructive beam powers of some sort?" Lothor retorted, glaring at Dogidor.

"Err… What if I blast the gems to even smaller pieces, or it just floats away some where else. I thought since you're a ninja master, don't you have some water manipulation power?"

"Bah! I'm an EVIL ninja master. Dark ninja powers are good for blasting stuff, not manipulating the elements. Hmmph, where is a powerful water ninja when you need one?" Lothor stood still, stroking his chin.

"How bout that pretty blond Wind Ranger?"

"Hmm, you're not really as dumb as you look. But how can I get her to help me?" A nasty grin formed across Lothor's face as an idea struck him. "Maybe there is a way for me to kill two ninjas with one stone…"

---

"It's just not fair! They always get the breaks!" Lex grumbled as he kicked a stone angrily. It was just too much to bear, when Sensei announced that he would not get to keep the morpher, and then he was to be temporarily relieved of his teaching duties. He then slipped away to take a walk along a ridge.

"It's not fair! I got the morpher and came back first! They didn't!"

"I know. It really sucks, doesn't it?" A voice suddenly came from behind the trees.

Instantly, he got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Lothor stepped out of the shadows. He only smiled when he saw the young thunder ninja tightened his knuckles as recognition flashed across his face.

"Relax. I'm here to offer you a deal. You want power, no?" Lothor said in a easy tone, his hands up in mock sign of reconciliatory.

"I don't want any deals with you. You're evil and can't be trusted," Lex replied steadily.

"Oh please. Good or evil – they're just labels for technicalities. You and I know that what really matters at the end is power. And I can give YOU power. More than you can ever imagine."

"Yeah, dark ninja powers I'm sure. No thanks."

"I'd have thought you'd be different from the rest of those small-minded folks. You have much potential in you, potential being left untapped. Power is power, not to be limited by some ancient laws or traditions. Tell me, don't you feel stifled by this place? All the rules and limitations," Lothor said with a smile, noting the rising doubt in the thunder ninja's eyes.

"Even if you play by the rules, sometimes you still don't get what you deserve," Lothor added. Lex stiffened a little, stung by underlying meaning of Lothor's words.

"What dark ninja powers can you give me anyway? You got your butt kicked by the Rangers." Lex retorted, his arrogance coming back to him.

"A minor setback. One that could be easily overcome this time, with some proper equipment." Lothor answered, biting back his anger at this insolent fool. Patience Lothor, he reminded himself. He could see the young thunder ninja actually considering his proposal.

"And what do you want me to do in exchange for this power? Betray the whole academy?" Lex spoke several moments later.

"Nothing so drastic. Just a simple favour. One that would even let you get back at the Thunder Rangers." Lex was silent for a few minutes, seemingly thinking it over. Finally he looked up and spoke, "Very well, what do you me to do?"

Lothor tried to hide his nasty grin as much as he could. "Just a simple thing, actually …"

---

"Well, looks like Blake and Hunter managed to silence their critics once and for all. They truly are outstanding ninjas." Leanne said, glancing at her father. Both of them were walking back to the academy after the trial.

"That, and much more. From the very first moment I brought them into the academy, I knew they were special. And they have done so much, beyond anything I've ever hope for them." Sensei Omino agreed, his tone revealing the immense proud he had in both of them. Suddenly he stopped though, his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, father?"

"I sense a dark presence in our academy, along the eastern area."

"Lothor?"

"Perhaps. I cannot be sure."

"I'll take some of the senior ninjas and check out the area immediately. Goodbye father," Leanne said, bowing slightly. Sensei Omino nodded, and Leanne quickly went about her task.

---

Later, at the Thunder Academy…

"It's just so great to have everyone together again," Tori said, leaning back on her chair. The gang were sitting together just finishing their lunch at the Thunder Academy.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Blake agreed, eyeing Tori slightly. Hunter caught it though, and rolled his eyes slightly. He decided not to let it devolve into another of their infamous obvious-to-everyone-else-but-themselves flirting session, so he decided to change to the topic.

"So, what's the word up with Lothor?"

"Well, he sent a group of Kelzaks to terrorize the beach yesterday. And likely as a distraction for the monster there too," Cam started explaining.

"A distraction?'

"Yeah, the monster just fired a couple of shots at us before bailing. That's the weird part, 'cos I think it could have taken us out if it wanted. Well, at least it could have tried. But it just said something about finding something and it just bailed," added Shane.

"Any idea what it was looking for?" Blake asked.

"Nah, dude. It was like, it came, it saw us, and it just poofed…! Just like that man."

"I've already set the sensors at Ninja Ops at full alert scanning for anything out of the ordinary. We're thinking of leaving soon; not sure when Lothor will make his next move. You guys coming with us?" Cam's asked, his eyebrows raised.

Hunter exchanged looks with his brother. Well, he actually had to stare a few seconds at Blake first before Blake looked back at him (being distracted by Tori and all). A few seconds later, Hunter spoke, "I think you guys head back first. We'll just settle a couple of things here before joining you guys."

"As soon as we can, I…we promise."

"Sure thing bro. We'll catch you later then." Shane stood up, and the rest made to leave. They waved and said goodbye, and Tori gave a small smile at Blake as she turned. Blake smiled a little in return and waved.

"Aw, bro. Don't tell me guys are back at that stage again," Hunter started as soon as the gang disappeared.

"What?"

"It's like what, been almost 2 years already. It's obvious she's still got feelings for you. And let's not start with you, I practically have to kick you in the foot to get you stop drooling at her for a sec. Would you just tell her already?" Hunter continued, his hands up in exasperation.

"Nah… it's just… well…. I mean…." Blake started, but was stopped by Hunter's glare.

"Alright. After we stop Lothor.." Blake ended looking down, suddenly finding his shoes particularly interesting. _Maybe_, Blake added to himself.

"Fine. I won't bug you about it. For now. But you better get your ass on it after that."

"Hehe. Right, sure thing bro." Blake replied, giving a little mock salute. He was caught off-guard thought, when he saw the changed expression on Hunter's face.

"What's wrong bro?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Never a good sign. No offence bro, but thinking isn't really your strong point," Blake joked as he ducked a swatting hand by Hunter. "But seriously bro, what's bugging you?"

"Back in the woods, when I asked you to go ahead for the morpher. You just…refused."

"Well, yeah. There was no way I'm gonna leave you behind bro. You would've done the same thing if it was you."

"Yeah, I guess." Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "It's just… no offence Blake. I mean, you're a good ninja. And you know I don't really mean it when I make fun of you; I consider you just like an equal…" Hunter spoke slowly, and stopped when he saw the wide grin on Blake's face.

"Yeah, go on bro. Don't stop on my account," Blake grinned cheekily, and dodged another swipe by Hunter.

"Aw bro. It's just, you've always followed what I said before. You've never go against me before… except that time on Vertigo Island." Hunter ended in a subdued tone, before continuing. "It's just I'm surprised to see you take charge. I mean, with me. Not that I'm saying you're bad at it. I guess I'm just surprised, that's all – how my lil' bro is no longer little anymore. That you know…" Hunter shrugged his shoulders, unable to find the words to continue.

Blake was silent for a few minutes before he replied, "I guess going out on my own on Factory Blue made me realise how much I need to stand my ground. You know the riders, they always just play around, getting drunk and scoring with the girls. And well, lucky me I guess to be the responsible one, helping Roger getting the riders in line for the races, meets and all."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Hunter shifted uneasily and averted his eyes. "You know what, it's no big deal. I don't even know why I brought this up."

"There's gotta be a reason if it's bugging you. Look, Hunter. Look at me." And Hunter looked up into Blake's eyes.

"You've been taking care of me since young. And even more after our parents died. You've always been there for me. You're my big bro, and you'll always be my bro. No matter how much I change, I'll still need you bro. Maybe from now on I'll disagree more with you. But you know that when it counts, I'm with you all the way bro. No matter what." Blake said, looking straight at his brother. Hunter felt his insides swelled a little, the sincerity evident in Blake's eyes.

"Thanks bro. I guess… I just thought, you know... It just made me feel…" Again Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"No way bro. You'll always be my big bro, and I'll always need you. Maybe in a slightly different way from now, but I'll always still depend on you." Blake replied, putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter nodded but averted his gaze, he was a bit unsure whether he could hold up his emotions inside.

"I mean, who else is gonna make me look good in front of the chicks?" Blake broke into a grin a few moments later, breaking the emotional tension in the air.

"Hey, I'd let you know that lots of chicks dig me alright!" Hunter snorted in reply.

"Yeah right bro. That's for those who know they don't stand a chance with me." Blake retorted, trying to dodge Hunter's hand again. Third time's the charm though, and Blake tried to squirm away as Hunter ruffled his hair.

"Hey, stop it bro! It's not easy getting my hair perfect like this you know!"

"Well yeah, too bad for you! Scared you're gonna look bad in front of Tori?" Both of them laughed, and finally Blake managed to twist away, smoothing out his hair.

"So. Is the reason we're still hanging here is to have a chat with Lex?" Blake asked a short while later, satisfied with his patchwork effort on his hair.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess we should. It must be kinda hard on him. Everyone could see he wanted the morpher so badly, and now being put on the benches for a while."

"Yeah, not that I'm saying Sensei is wrong, but it was kinda harsh." Both of them got up and made their way out of the dining hall.

---

As Blake and Hunter exited the academy building, they saw Leanne returning with a couple of senior ninja students.

"Hey Leanne, what's up?" Blake called out.

"Hey Blake. Oh yeah, congratz on the trial guys. I knew you'd both get your morphers back. Ah, I just took some ninjas to check out the eastern parameters."

"How come?" Hunter asked, his hands crossed. There were the usual patrols, but why the sudden scout party?

"Sensei sensed a dark presence around there. We didn't found anything there though. Might be nothing much guess. I mean, everyone's pretty twitchy these days with news of Lothor's returns."

"Yeah, well I guess I should go over academy securities with you later. I was thinking of increasing more station guards, patrol frequency etc."

"Don't worry bout it Hunter. I've got it covered with Sensei. I mean, you guys just focus on kicking Lothor's butt with the Winds. We'll handle things here in the academy." Leanne replied with a warm smile.

"Thanks Leanne, I owe you one. Say, have you seen Lex around?"

"Hmm, I think I saw him earlier when we were heading out. He was walking towards the academy. If I'm not mistaken he was walking towards the meditation pool behind the academy. I tried to give him a smile, but he just walked right past me."

Blake and Hunter exchanged glances. No surprise there, Lex was in a foul mood.

"Thanks. We'll catch you around alright. See ya." Leanned nodded and both of them turned around towards the meditation pool, hoping Lexton was still there. They found Lex there, though he wasn't exactly meditating. He was lying lazily against a tree, staring nonchalantly at the pond. Both of them looked at each other again and nodded before approaching him.

"Hey Lex." Hunter greeted softly.

"Mind if we join you?" Blake asked gently. Lex didn't turn around, but merely offered a small shrug. Both of them took a seat around him. They stared a little hesitantly at each other before Blake cleared his voice and began.

"Look Lex, we know you're a bit upset right now. But try not to take it too personally ok. You're a good ninja. With morpher or not, all of us have a role to play, especially now with Lothor back." Lex was still staring ahead without giving the slightest attention to them.

"Yeah Lex, it's not like you're getting kicked out of the academy. Think of it as a break to clear your head a bit." Hunter chipped in. Lex finally turned around, looking at both of them for the first time.

"Look guys, I know you're trying to cheer me up. It's ok, I'm fine. I get it, you guys are the real rangers." Lex spoke for the first time, but it was not in a hostile tone.

"Hey, we're not just saying stuff just to make you feel better alright. You're a good ninja, you know it. I mean, Sensei wouldn't have asked you to be a teacher here in the first place if he didn't think you were good enough. What I'm saying is, you don't need a morpher to be a good ninja." Blake replied.

"Yeah, I mean look at Leanne. She's not even a teacher, but everyone respects her just the same and she does so many things around the academy without even being a ranger." Hunter added.

Lex was silent for a few moments. Then he looked at both of them before speaking. "Yeah, I guess both of you are right. The trial really showed that both of you really deserves the morphers in the first place." He looked down for a few seconds before continuing, "Sorry I was such a jerk to you guys before this. No hard feelings?" Lex stood up and offered his hand.

Hunter and Blake smiled without hesitation.

"No hard feelings man," Blake said, shaking his hand.

"It's cool. Hope we'll work well together after this whole Lothor thing," Hunter said, taking Lex's hand. Lex smiled in return. Was it just his imagination, or was there a hint of nastiness in that smile, Hunter wondered.

"Yeah well, we'll see bout that." Lex replied, still holding Hunter's hand. Hunter stood puzzled for a moment by Lex's response, before he suddenly felt all energy being exhausted from his legs. His head begin spinning, and his knees buckled into the ground. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Blake was suffering the same effects – he had already dropped unconscious to the ground.

"Blake…" Hunter felt extremely weak, everything spinning around him and all he could manage was a coarse whisper. He tried to reach his brother, but it was as if his entire body was ethereal; he couldn't feel his limbs at all. Lex ginned slyly as he held up his right palm - there was tattoo of a serpent on it, its eyes glowing a wicked red before it disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your brother here. Goodbye, 'Head Teacher;." Lex answered, giving a mock bow while grinning nastily. Hunter was struggling hard to fight the wave of confusion and weakness but it was overwhelming. His vision blurry, he could barely make out Lexton scooping up an unconscious Blake with one arm and pressing a few button on a device with the other.

The last thing Hunter remembered before blacking out was Lexton disappearing in a flash of red, with his brother in tow…

_Author's note: Sorry if you think the Hunter-Blake banter was a bit off, I think so too. I'm really not that good in getting into people's head like some other fic writers who writes excellent Hunter-Blake dialogues._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the messy line breaks in the previous chapter. Somehow formatting removes the dashes and asterisks I put in earlier. Hope I'll be able to figure out how to get around this. Anyway, guess I was mistaken earlier. I managed to find some time to squeeze in one more chapter before the new semester. Enjoy!_

Hunter felt himself being in a dream. He was floating, drifting in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, which was cloaked in a thick fog. He couldn't see, but he could recall hearing frantic shouts of a few ninjas, his name being called and his shoulders being shaken. He felt his body lifted and moved, and then…

His eyes were forced open, and a bright light hit him. His mind instinctively shut them, and that was most control he was able to exert thus far. He could hear voices, some of them familiar to him.

"Hang in there bro, you'll be alright…" And then Hunter felt his arm being squeezed slightly.

"…on the medic bed gently…" Then, without warning, a burning sensation crept through him; he felt as if his entire body was on fire. He mind screamed out in pain, but all he could manage was a few moans and whispers.

"Hunter? Hunter? Can you hear me?" Again he felt his eyes being forced open, and a light shone on them. He felt a sharp jab on his left arm, and then his whole world turned black again.

---

"What's wrong with him?" Shane asked impatiently, as he stood by the bed staring at Hunter. His entire body twitched unnaturally, and thick beads of sweat formed around his face and neck. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and a few moans occasionally escaped from him. Dustin and Tori was nearby too; Tori carefully wiping the sweat around Hunter's forehead with a warm towel.

"It looks like some sort of powerful neurotoxin, which wreaks havoc with his whole nervous system. His usual biological functions like respiration and metabolism are fluctuating dangerously," Cam replied, his eyes skimming across the readings on the computer.

"I'm afraid it's no mere poison, but dark ninja powers at work here." Sensei Watanabe said, removing his hands from Hunter's chest. "It is fortunate he was discovered early, and Sensei Omino was able to channel some energy to slow down the effects of the toxin."

"Will he be alright?" Tori asked softly.

"I can't be certain yet. Initial readings shows that the toxin itself is not lethal, but if this condition prolongs…" Cam left his words hung in the air. They nodded grimly. "The depressants I gave him earlier should start kicking in, and his condition should stablize somewhat."

"Dude, you gotta beat this. We need you to kick Lothor's ass all the way back to the Abyss." Dustin broke his silence, his glassy eyes looking straight at his blond friend.

"Any news on Blake?" Tori asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid none so far. The Thunder Ninjas combed the entire school and couldn't find him anyway." Cam answered, never taking his eyes of the screen. His fingers continued furiously on the keyboard, drawing up more scans and analysis on Hunter.

"After Sensei Omino contacted me, he has declared the Thunder Academy on full alert. Right now he's working with Leanne of tightening security and cordoning all ninjas off the grounds. I believe it is best I do the same." Sensei Watanabe shuffled his feet to leave. "Let me know if there's any change in Hunter's condition." All four of them merely nodded grimly.

---

Like Hunter, Blake was only vaguely aware of what was happening around him, losing all voluntary control of his body. He felt himself being dragged somewhere, and then rough chains being slapped across his wrist. Maniacal laughter could be heard occasionally, whose voice sounded very familiar…

Blake spluttered as an unexpected splash of cold water hit his face.

"He's coming around."

"Good. The small dose of antiserum should stabilise him, but he still won't be able to lift a finger."

Blake snapped at the sound of that voice. _Lothor!_ He blinked a few times as he raised his head slightly. His vision was still blurry, and he felt as if he had been roasted alive – a painful burning sensation flared through his muscles. He was barely aware of himself being suspended by two chains attached to his wrist, pulling him upright in the middle of the room. His legs were like jelly, and he was pretty sure without the chains, he would have collapsed on to the ground in a second. He shifted his gaze around… Hunter was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes again in a strenuous effort to feel his brother's presence, but without success.

"Hello, little Navy Ranger. Remember me?" Lothor grinned nastily, stepping right up to Blake's face. Under normal circumstances, he would have given a sarcastic reply, or spat right back at his face. But at that moment, it was taking almost all of his entire effort just to remain conscious. He tried to force the words out of his mouth. "Where's… Hunter?"

"Now, don't worry bout your brother. He's fine, well, as fine as can be under the circumstances. As for you, you must be wondering why you were brought here. I would love to explain the whole thing to you, but unfortunately I have some urgent business to attend too. People to blackmail, evil armies to raise. Sigh… the work of an evil genius is never finished. But I'm sure my new general here would be more than eager to explain everything… and make you feel right at home." Lothor continued in his sickeningly smooth voice, before exiting the room.

Only then Blake's attention snapped to the other individual in the room. He blinked a couple of times to clear his misty vision. It looked humanoid enough, even a little familiar. The brown straight hair, the piercing black eyes, the tight-lipped jaw. His mind wandered a bit before he realised…_Lexton? _But there was something different too – his expression was more arrogant, colder, and confident. His outfit too, was no longer of a Thunder ninja; it was completely black with a crimson emblem of a centipede. Two jet black katanas hung loosely by his waist. Even in his drowsy state, Blake was able to feel the new dark ninja aura emanating from him.

"Hello Blake. Sorry for the ah… current discomfort you're in. A necessary precaution, you must understand, to make sure you remain here. Your presence here is needed by Master Lothor to carry out his plan." Blake could only blinked slightly at what he heard coming from Lexton's lip…_Master Lothor?_

"Do not worry though about being neglected. Master Lothor has left me fully in charge of attending to your needs." Lex walked up to Blake and leered at his face.

"You know, I remember the first thing Sensei Omino taught was that one of the purposes of ninja training is to enhance our mind and body to withstand any challenges. See, I'm not such a forgetful student after all. Well, I could see you've a strong mind; anyone else would have remained unconscious and probably delirious beyond help an hour after infected." Lex circled Blake slowly, measuring him up and down.

"But how strong is your body? Perhaps we can find that out together.' Lex smiled again, walking towards behind Blake. Blake knew Lex definitely had something wicked in mind, but frankly he was just too tired and dulled to actually feel fear. A moment later, he felt his tunic being cut open, and flung aside. The next thing he knew, a sharp lash bit into the bare skin of his back, spreading ripples of boiling pain throughout his entire body. Instinctively he cried out in pain, but even that tiny relief was denied to him. All he could manage was a grunt, even as he felt a second lash flicking across his back…

---

Leanne could feel the blanket of fear hanging so thickly at the Thunder Academy, and she felt as if she could almost cut it with a kukri. She glanced around carefully as she rounded the western parameter. Everything seems to be in order, she noted to herself. She had just finished discussing academy security with her father. The number of guards per patrol has been increased, and more patrol groups has been set up to cover a smaller area.

Some of the newer students has already been sent home, and she could feel how some of the older students secretly wished that they could be allowed the same too. Especially those who survived Lothor's mass kidnapping 2 years ago. Most of them fear a similar attack, what with 2 of their teachers gone and their Head Teacher incapacitated.

_No, it won't happen again, _she told herself. And if it did, this time she was there to prevent it. She never told anyone about it, even her father, how she blamed herself for the first attack on the academy. How she wasn't there to lend her aid. How she felt utterly guilty to return and see the school in ruins, and she was the only one who escaped Lothor's clutches. That was, until she ran into Blake and Hunter.

She lifted her head, watching carefully the changing of patrol shifts. If Lothor dared to try anything else today, she'll be ready for him.

---

The sudden blaring of the alarm jarred everyone at Ninja Ops, where the atmosphere was equally tense. Cam quickly pressed a few keys and adjusted the volume to prevent it from disturbing Hunter's rest, as the other crowded around him. He typed in several commands, and the screen changed to display the source of disturbance.

It showed the beach, which was quite deserted as it was almost evening. If there were anyone there, most likely they would have taken the cue to flee as the satellite feed zoomed in on the lone figure in black standing there. No one spoke; they knew who it was.

"Is this thing on yet? Ahem, ahem." Lothor began, clearing his throat.

"Hello rangers, it's been a while. How are you all doing, especially oh, your little crimson friend?" Lothor asked nastily, his face appearing larger on the screen as if he knew where he should be peering at. Shane clenched his fist in anger at the sight, and instinctively he knew the rest felt similarly.

"Well now, don't you guys worry yourself sick over your crimson friend. He should be alright under your care. He was no major importance, but he had to be taken care of in the…obtainment of your navy friend." A soft breath escaped Tori's lips; she didn't even realise up till now she had been holding her breath.

"Where's Blake?" Cam asked in an even tone.

"Oh, he'll survive. Depending on your willingness to cooperate of course. Specifically you, water ninja girl." Tori drew back slightly before narrowing her eyes angrily at the screen.

"What have you done with him?" She asked tensely. Lothor continued to smile as he snapped his fingers and a glowing red light formed, outlining a circle in the air. Blurry images swirled in it for a few moments before it became clear. All of them gasped as they saw Blake hanging half-conscious with thick sweat all over him, his hands bound by two chains hung from the ceiling. His eyes were barely open; he had the same delirious look like Hunter. Tori gasped when she saw the angry red lines across Blake's back.

"Oh, it looks like my new general is certainly enthusiastic about his job." Lothor grinned as he too peered into the floating image he just conjured up.

"I want you, water ninja girl, to meet me here at the beach in half an hour. If not, your pretty boyfriend here…" As if to emphasize his point, a black figure which they haven't noticed earlier flung his wrist. They could only watch and winced as the whip dug in Blake's back. No sound could be heard; he was too exhausted to even groan anymore. All of them were too stunned by what they saw that they let slide whatever Lothor said about Blake.

"Why you worthless…" Tori spoke again, her voice full of anger.

"Tick tock, time's a-wasting." Lothor cut her off, grinning nastily before snapping his fingers again. And the screen went blank with static.

"Blake…" All of them turned around to see Hunter stirring, his eyes squinting at the screen. He had woken up a few minutes ago and saw everything on the screen. Immediately three pairs of hands pushed him back gently on the bed.

"Don't worry bro, we'll get Blake back." Shane promised. Dustin didn't say anything, but nodded seriously.

"But…" Hunter protested. He made a further effort to get up, and this time the hands that pushed him down were firmer.

"Just rest for now and leave it to us alright? You're delirious, dehydrated and fatigued – you're in no condition to fight now, let alone rescue Blake," Cam pointed out sternly. After a few more futile attempts to get up Hunter finally relented, rather reluctantly. _Well, someone had to get message through to the stubborn ol' Hunter_, Cam reasoned with himself.

"Don't worry bout it. We'll come out with a plan and get Blake back, right Tori? Tori?" Shane glanced around, puzzled, when he didn't get a response. His teammate was nowhere in sight. Dustin too, looked around. "Oh dude…Tori." Dustin slapped his forehead as realisation dawned on him.

"She's moving quickly across the woods, in a northwest direction," Cam answered. Always one step ahead, he was already in front of the supercomputer tracking Tori's morpher signature.

"Dude, we gotta stop her before she throws herself at Lothor," Dustin said, already pulling Shane to the exit stairs.

"Dude, calm down. I don't think she'll do anything stupid. She's the reliable one, remember?"

"Like dude, it's Blake. Like, you think?" Dustin snapped, exasperated.

"Point taken." Shane nodded.

"Wait, she's stop moving." Two heads turned around curiously and crowded in front of the supercomputer.

---

Tori ran as fast as she could through the trees and the undergrowth, breathless. Her mind was racing – the image of Blake being chained, exhausted and just being so vulnerable kept playing over and over again. And the last part, when the whip sliced across his skin. How he was even too weak to protest. _No! _She stopped, out of breath and panting.

She knew she should be more rational about this. After all, they all knew the risks involved being rangers. Heck, each of them had one time or another either been brainwashed, cloned, kidnapped, and even transfigured. So why was this time any much different?

_Because it's Blake. _There was no escaping this fact. She knew she cared deeply for younger Bradley. But did feelings run deep enough that she… loved him? She shut her eyes; her thoughts are too jumbled up. Her thoughts flashed to that time when Blake stood up bravely for her against Mr. Ratwell, taking hit after hit before unleashing his fury. She knew she was just as good as the guys, able to hold her own; but secretly she enjoyed it. She enjoyed how Blake was always protective of her, yet never looking down on her. Her mouth involuntarily formed a tiny smile, remembering those deep brown eyes, the wide smile that never failed to make her heart beat faster every time…

_And this time, it's up to you to save Blake, _she thought determinedlyShe involuntarily wiped her eyes, she didn't realise when the tears formed in her eyes. _Blake needs you now._ _And you'll be no help if you're a wreck yourself_. She stood up, took a few deep breaths slowly and opened her eyes. She hadn't realised that she was standing near the holographic portal exit to the waterfall.

_No doubt Lothor will take full advantage of your emotional state right now, _she told herself_. Whatever the hell that creep wants, I just need to keep Blake alive and bring him back. _Feeling much calmer now, she started walking slowly towards the exit when two figures darted out from behind, stopping right in front of her and panting.

"No Tori, wait!!" Shane panted.

"Yeah!" Dustin added. Tori eyed her teammates weirdly. "Um guys, I need to go to the beach like immediately to save Blake."

"We're coming with you." Shane said authoritatively. Tori sighed.

"Look, Lothor said he wants me to come alone. Wait, let me finish," Tori said, seeing the protesting looks on their faces. "Don't worry guys, I won't do anything stupid. Look, I'm sure Cam is trying his best to find Blake right now. I'll try to distract Lothor as long as I can while you rescue him, alright?"

Shane and Dustin exchanged looks – sheepish looks.

"Hehe, wow. Like dude, I think that's a pretty good plan." Dustin mumbled, looking down. Shane nodded sheepishly, finding a sudden interest in a dead leaf on the ground.

"Guys, I'll need to go now ok. Wish me luck." Tori looked at both her teammates.

"Be careful,alright?" Shane said, giving her a hug. Dustin followed suit, "Don't let Lothor get to you ok. Oh dude, I almost forgot. Hunter like wished you all the luck and he hopes you'll bring back Blake safely too."

"Hunter said that?"

"Well actually, he said you better bring his bro back or not he'll kick your ass all the way up the waterfall if you don't. Or something like that. He was pretty mumbly and all. Or maybe it was…"

"Dude, she gets it."

"Right." Dustin kept quiet instantly. Tori shook her head a little and smiled. With one final nod, she streaked past the holographic portal and made her way to the beach.

_Author's note: I sorta imagined that the ninja skills of the rangers continue to develop, and they'd now be able to sense auras. Especially those that they're close to and in a small vicinity. The basis for this would be how Sensei Watanabe could predict Lothor's presence moments before he attacked (Prelude to A Storm), and Lothor's escape from the Abyss of Evil (Thunderstorm Pt.1)._


End file.
